maximum inu
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: inuyasha is ditching school when he hears something. theres fighting death and fun stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

We own nothing

Normal pov

Inuyasha was walking down the halls of his was ditching and didn't care if he got caught.

He finally made it outside and to his red Ferrari. (Why is his car always red?) His girlfriend, Kagome, was still in school so he thought he'd wait for her.

Inuyasha was sitting in his car when he heard a series of gun shots and 5kids came fleeing from the forest they were being chased by some ugly ass wolves. Inuyasha grabbed his baseball cap and got out of his car. He ran up to the kids and asked if they were ok.

The girl who seemed to be the leader told him to stand back and get lost. Inuyasha, being the stubborn hanyou that he is, wacked her on the head, and stood in front of her.

Max's pov

We had been running from the erasers for hours. We couldn't fly because the city we were in was so crowded.

Angel was holding onto my hand for dear life. I didn't know what to do that's when we saw the opening to the forest but when we got there we saw a boy with silver hair and a cap on stepping out of his nice red Ferrari.

"Are you ok?" he asked us. Of course I didn't trust him so I told him to stand back and get lost.

Next thing I know he bonked me on the head and stood in front of us. It all happened so fast. The erasers charged out of the forest and went to attack the boy. I was about to run in front of him when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit an eraser in the chest.

Then the eraser glowed and disintegrated. And when I looked there was a beautiful Japanese girl in a sailor style uniform standing there. When I looked back it seemed the erasers had fled.

"Are you guys ok?" the girl's voice was melodious. She walked up to us and smiled, and then she got an angry look on her face and looked at silver head.

"Inuyasha Taisho, why are you ditching. You know very well that you are failing all your classes except for gym. And furthermo…." She couldn't finish her ranting because this Inuyasha boy was MAKING OUT WITH HER!

Kag's pov

I was in priestess training when I felt Inu sneaking out of school.

I went to go investigate only to find him almost being attacked by some big ugly wolves so I shot one. Then when I got to yelling at him for ditching he kisses me in front of a bunch of kids! Of course being the great kisser that he is I couldn't resist kissing back.

Well sooner then I hoped we had to break the kiss. I looked at the kids who were all heading towards the front of the school and ran after them with Inu at my tail.

I went to grab the leader when my hand was grabbed and twisted behind my back. I screamed and Inu grabbed the boy's hand and nearly broke it with the force he was using. "Ahh! Inu let go he was only protecting her!"

Inu let go and the boy pulled his hand to his chest and hissed. I half wondered if he was a cat demon. The girl launched herself at Inu but he caught her in midair and threw her at a nearby tree. I used my priestess barrier and caught her before impact. She looked at me funny and when I set her down she glared at me then wings came out of her back and she told them up and away they all sprouted wings and flew away.

I jumped on Inu's back and we took off after them.

Max's pov

The girl had jumped on Inuyasha's back and they took off into the forest. "Boy is he fast." Gazzy said in amazement.

"I knew it he is a robot." Said Fang "No one has a grip like that and is human." I started thinking maybe he was right but why would that girl robot save me if she was evil. I started to doubt she was evil but if she was a robot what was that power.

Then out of nowhere someone grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw the boy.

I was dumbfounded 'How was he breathing way up here we're at helicopter heights!' then Nudge screamed and when I looked the girl from before was floating above her in a pink sphere. She looked like she was free falling but she stayed in place above Nudge. She looked like she was studying her wings.

The boy at my ankle told Kagome that he was falling and to hurry up.

Normal pov

Kagome flew to Inuyasha and got on his back and they dropped to the ground. There she explained that the kids were not demons but something else something she didn't know. They followed them on the ground.

Max's pov

They had followed us for hours Angel was tired, as was Nudge.

The people on the ground didn't even seem phased. So I told everyone that it looked like we'd have to fight them robot or not. They couldn't take all of us at once. We landed. Maybe five seconds later the boy burst thru the trees.

He growled and that's when I noticed his cap was off and he had dog ears and it hit me he was one of us that's why he was fast, strong, and had the ears.

"I didn't know you were one of us." Was all I could get out before I was hit from behind.

All of the flock

Erasers were everywhere there had to be 100s of them. We knew this was gonna be a long fight. The school sure had been working hard on the new and improved erasers since the last one died they had been working on making them live longer.

Inu and Kag's pov

"Great! I hate fuckin wolves!" could be heard over the ruckus.

Kagome had her bow ready while Inuyasha had his sword. (Carries it everywhere) The kids all looked at them like they lost there minds.

"You can't fight you've probably never have fought creatures like this before." Max said this then fumed when Inuyasha fell on the ground laughing. "You think we haven't haha fought hahaha monsters like this before! Hahaha hahaha" Inuyasha said in between laughs.

That is until Kagome kicked him in the head and told him to get up. He got up rubbing his bruised scalp and pouted. "Kagomeeee that hurttt!" "This coming from the man who got a hand thru the gut and still fought the next day."

'These people are weird' the flock all thought.

Kagome shot her arrow and took down a third of all the erasers. "Wow" they all said except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out the rest of them using the wind scar.

The children took the rest.

After the fight

Kagome was lying on the ground panting from the exertion.

She had just healed all of them and turned the erasers that survived into humans. They were all outside the shrine under the sacred tree.

"Ever since the feudal era the tree has been here. The story is that a half demon was stuck to this tree by his lover. That is until a young girl from the future went and pulled the arrow that stuck the lad to the tree out.

The girl was supposed to be the reincarnation of the hanyou's lover but as it turns out she is the reincarnation of Midoriko the strongest miko to ever live.

Because of how long he was on the tree it now has a patch." Kagome heard here grandfather tell the little girl whose name was Angel. Her and Inuyasha exchanged looks with each other and smiled. Boy did they know that story well. Angel kept looking over at them looking more and more frustrated.

"What the hell are you looking at wench!" (Wah! Rosy's fingers are tired!) Inuyasha bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: Rosy has new funny funnies on our profile! **

**Rosy: Yup**

**Angie: hehehehe… **

**Rosy: What?**

**Angie: They're funny…**

**Rosy: I know…**

**Angie: …**

**Rosy: Stop staring!**

**Angie: …**

**Rosy: Ok… **

**Angie: *smiles* Now that I've graced you with my smile, REVIEW? You know you want to…**

"INUYASHA!" He looked at Kagome terrified.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Don't say s-"

"SIT!" He plummeted head first into the ground. You could hear muffled curses floating up from him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is there something you needed?"

"Your mind."

"What?"

"What's wrong with your mind?"

"Angel!" Max yelled. InuYasha was pulling himself out of the ground at this point and was trying not to laugh. Kagome looked bewildered while Max looked flustered.

"Angel, what are you thinking? You don't say that to people. Especially people who take you in and feed you."

"But her mind is broken. I can't read it." That's when Kagome burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm a priestess so my mind is closed off from intruders for safety reasons."

"Oh… ok." Angel seemed a little put out, but other than that she was fine. Max on the other hand was starting to get worried. If Angel can't read their mind, how would they know if they were evil?

"Max, I can read that Inu person's mind so don't worry so much." Well there was Angel in her mind, AGAIN!

"Sorry, but I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, sweetie. Really you just startled me." By then, InuYasha had pulled himself up off the ground. He frowned then jumped into the tree and sat there, pouting.

"InuYashaaaaaaa! Come down here, puhleez!" Kagome called up.

"NO!" was his answer. Kagome sniffled and looked away. Everyone but InuYasha thought she was really crying. Angel went up to her and tried to look in her eyes, but she kept looking away from her.

"InuYasha, you jerk! You made Kagome cry!"

"She's not crying. If she was, I'd be able to smell it."

"Crap…" said Kagome, looking up with DRY EYES! Angel looked slightly upset. Max wondered if that was because she couldn't read her mind. Suddenly, Kagome spun around and InuYasha jumped out of the tree just as a huge demon came stomping up the stairs.

**Rosy: ooohhh cliff hanger!**

**Angie: Oh the suspense!**


End file.
